Currently, documents for real estate transactions (e.g., sale, refinancing, etc.) are created by the various parties involved in the transaction, such as lenders, title companies, attorneys, etc. During closing, the documents are printed and presented to the parties (e.g., buyers and sellers) to the transaction for signature. However, often the parties do not review the documents and/or do not sign the documents in all the required positions for signatures, which thus delays completion of the transaction. Delays in completion of a transaction may result in extra costs to a borrower (e.g., if the borrower's interest rate is locked in for a fixed period), to the lender due to lost interest resulting from the delay, and to the title company due to time lost.